


My mormor drabble-post reichenbach

by starlordbitches



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Shooting, good luck, implied suicide, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlordbitches/pseuds/starlordbitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Reichenbach. No hope. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My mormor drabble-post reichenbach

Sebastian sat on the train home. Or was it home? He didn’t know anymore. He’d probably fucking destroy it. Nothing ever worked for him did it? Happiness was only a cruel illusion. Jim shot himself, won't wake up again. This all lead Sebastian to where he was now, sitting in his old, worn hoodie, on the subway. He was staring at the walls like they were a representation of his life. Plain. Drab. Boring. What even was the point of life without someone to love? Something to love? Shooting was pointless, now that he didn’t have anyone to shoot for.


End file.
